<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catra Cuddles by WildTime20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906523">Catra Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20'>WildTime20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catra and Adora Cuddling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra is a cat, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTime20/pseuds/WildTime20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora decides to take a small break from reading first-one's stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catra and Adora Cuddling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catra Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/gifts">KlockWork_Proxy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora stretched in her seat. Reading up on first one's history was taking longer than she had expected, and it was making her neck sore. Most of the readings were stuff she's already read, so it was all pointless, but she had time to kill, so it was a filler.</p><p>A knock at her door caused her to lift her head. Glimmer entered the room with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Adora!" She greeted running across the room. "How's the reading going?"</p><p>"Oh, y'know," Adora shrugged, "It's mostly just the same stuff we already know."</p><p>"It never hurts to do a refresh," Bow said as he peeked into the room. "Are you two ready for lunch?"</p><p>"I could use a break. All the reading is making me pretty hungry."</p><p>*****</p><p>After a hearty meal Adora decided to take a walk through the castle. She eventually found her way to the gardens, where the grass and the warm sun welcomed her to lay down. She enjoyed the silence and serenity.</p><p>A small thud next to her startled her to sit upright. Catra smirked knowing she was the cause of the surprise.</p><p>"Hey, Adora." She greeted like she usually did. "Whatcha up to?"</p><p>"I'm trying to relax." Adora huffed out. </p><p>"Oh? Good luck with that." Catra's tailed moved in a mischievous way.</p><p>Adora just sighed in exhaustion. She lifted her hand and started petting the now relaxed Catra. They sat like that for a bit in silence. It wasn't until Catra emitted a small rumbling sound from her throat that Adora lifted her head in surprise. She had honestly forgotten that Catra could purr, it was a nice surprise.</p><p>Adora decided to get a little revenge and surprised Catra by scooping her in her arms. Catra squeaked in surprise at first, but then smirked and wrapped her arms around Adora's shoulders.</p><p>Adora carried her all the way to her room, and after gently closing the door, she tossed Catra onto her bed. Catra's eyes widened in surprise as Adora crawled onto the bed and on top of her.</p><p>"Hey, Catra." Adora said the same way she greets her. Catra blushed and looked away before cracking under Adora's gaze and laughing, who also started to laugh.</p><p>Adora let that light feeling in her heart guide her down and lied parallel to the other. Catra nuzzled her head in between her shoulder and neck, and lying her torso partially onto Adora's.</p><p>Adora continued to pet Catra, and Catra let herself purr to her hearts content. Which was a lot. They both stayed in this warm embrace until dinner time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update:<br/>Wow! This has only been up for two days and there's already so many hits. I've never really written fan fiction before, at least not from a TV show or fandom. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>